New Beginnings
by Nick1996
Summary: Your fifth birthday, a day supposed to be filled with fun, but a this particular boy is killed and taken into a new world, and living five years of his life, without any memory of anything prior to his arrival to this new world. He starts his Pokemon Journey.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first story so i am sorry if it isnt really good. The chapters are not going to be very long. As they will tell about a specific area.**

New Beginnings

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a special place where people just like you train to become the number-one Pokemon Master in the World!"

"But what is a Pokemon, you ask. 'Pokemon are incredible creatures that share the world with humans,' says Professor Oak, the leading authority on these monsters. "There are currently more then 600 documented species of Pokemon. . . . Each Pokemon has its own special fighting abilities. . . . Some grow, or evolve, into even more powerful creatures.. . . _Follow Nicholas into the world of Pokemon after a tragic event occurred in his life!__  
_

Everyone wants a new beginning at some point in their life, what happens when a normal boy is killed and put into an alternate dimension? The world of Pokémon, a magnificent place where a ten year old can start an adventure with their very own Pokémon. This is no exception for Nicholas. Yes, he was the boy that was killed in a terrible accident, but here he is in the World of Pokémon.

* * *

He couldn't remember anything since he was five. He just turned five the day of his accident and he started as a five year old boy in Pallet Town a small town in Midwestern Kanto. All he can remember is waking up the day after his birthday and having to go to "Training school" or so his "mother" told him. He had no idea who she was but after she made breakfast for him; he got the idea.

His school was called Pokemon Academy, it was your normal academy nothing unusual. Unless your school doesn't do Pokemon Battles as test. The first day of school Nick had to take a test of the 150 native Pokemon since apparently that was the class he was taking so he could get a Pokemon license. He got 145 of them right. He got voltorb and electrode wrong as well as grimer and muk. The Pokemon he got wrong last was Mewtwo, he didn't even know there was a Mew in the first place. After awhile he got his grades up and became one the top students in all of Pallet Town.

After graduating the first school he went on to the higher up school for soon to be Pokemon trainers. Professor Oak was the teacher of the class, though Nick had to wait for four years he made great grades in Oak's class and soon became one of his favorites.

At the age of 7 Nick went on a trip to Hoenn with his mother to LittleRoot town to vist Professor Birch to learn more about Pokemon, upon arriving he had to save the Professor by using his three Pokemon he was giving out to new trainers. Birch was impressed at the skill the young boy showed in his first time using Pokemon. The academy NIck went to didn't let you use Pokemon until you turned eight so he didn't get much experience.

Nick's birthday was April, 20th and he couldn't start his journey until April 1st of the next year. He tuned ten but had to wait for almost a year, a really long wait but he made up his mind when he watched Ash battle the Battle Frontier Brain Brandon.

* * *

It was March 31st the day before his journey would start. It was only 9pm and also his favorite show was on. It was the Elite Four Pokémon tournament. He loved seeing all the strong trainers.

* * *

"Today is the day." Nicholas stated

"Yes, and that means you will be leaving soon for your Pokémon journey." His mom said sadly.

"It will be okay don't worry."

* * *

**Could you all tell me how i did? This is my first story. Also do not worry i will have longer chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 The New Start

**Sorry the chapters are s**

* * *

**o short, I am trying to make it longer. I will put the adventure all the way through Flint's gym (Brock's younger brother)**

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

**Start of a New**

"Hey Professor, I'm here for my Pokémon" Nick yelled out to the seemingly empty Oak lab.

* * *

_Maybe he isn't here right now _Nick thought to himself. A new voice snapped him out of his trance. "Well look who it is, Nicholas. I was expected my top student. Early as always." Oak called out. Nick chuckled at the remark, it's true that he was Oak's top student. No one knew why though, he always just seemed to know most of the information on Pokémon. "Yes Professor, I wanted to get my Pokémon today if that is alright with you?" Nick asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Alright come on out Squirtle!" Nick ordered for his new Pokémon to come out. "Why aren't you a cute little fellow?" Squirtle puffed out his chest but looking indicating that he is nowhere near cute while firing a water gun at a nearby tree to prove his point. "Yes Squirtle I get it" Nick said between chuckles. "What is that noise?" Nick drifted off as he saw a huge flock of Spearow gazing intently at the little turtle Pokémon. "Run!' Was all Nick could get out as the flock attacked them. "Man I feel like a certain trainer that had a similar run-in with these things" He got out between breaths.

* * *

After running for what felt like miles they escaped the angry flock. "Good job Squirtle" Nick said with a grin. Ash Ketchum was always one of his favorite trainers, but he could admit that Ash was sometimes a little over-confident. After walking for a couple hours they could see dim lights in the horizon. Viridian City is near.

* * *

**What will Nicholas and Squirtle do next on this amazing and eventful adventure? Only time will tell. Be sure to join in on the next chapter.**


	3. Viridian and Beyond!

**Hey. i got third chapter in but it felt a little short. It was way shorter then i wanted. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 2

Viridian and Beyond!

Nicholas was in shock and awe he never went to the Pokémon Center before, as he never had Pokémon. He gave Squirtle to Nurse Joy to take care of his Pokémon while he went to a restaurant that his "mom" always took him too. He enjoyed Mexican food but not as much as Chinese food. So he sat down and ate his buffet.

* * *

Nick paid for his meal and left to go to the Pokémon Center to call and tell Professor Oak and his mother that he was okay and then he would proceed to bed before setting off to see the Pokémon of route 22.

The next day he caught three Pokémon on Route 22, including a Mankey, Spearow, and a Pigey. His Mankey was a very hot-headed Pokémon and constantly started fights with the also hot-headed Spearow. Which necessary a bad thing as it keep them on their toes and ready to fight at any minute. Pigey was laid back and just watched the other two fight. Squirtle would often battle Mankey to see which one of them were the stronger of the two. I went back to Viridian City to register for the Indigo League as well as rest all my Pokémon.

I have spent two days in Viridian City which isn't a bad thing, but since the gym has been closed down I have to go to Pewter, and I heard it wasn't a really easy gym to take on. Mankey and Squirtle would be the best choice but I'm not sure what will be my third Pokémon since they are normally three-on-three.

6:00 came early, but that also means it's time to go through Viridian Forest. He heard this takes a least a week to get through. Coming at a stop at the mouth of the forest he let out his Squirtle. "You know I'm a little scared. I've never been in a forest by myself before."

* * *

Only after ten minutes was when he found himself battling a bug type trainer and his Pokémon. Nick struggled at first losing his Pigey to a beedrill, but came back and won two straight with his Squirtle. After a week in the Viridian Forest he ran into a man that claimed he was from the Hoenn region which he believed because of all he rare steel type Pokémon that he had on him. The man went by the name of Steven. He showed Nick's flying type Pokémon how to use steel wing, and then he taught Squirtle how to use Metal Claw; in which he showed great gratitude for.

Every battle he had after he ran into Steven were victories with his Pokémon, causing Squirtle to evolve into a Wartortle, and his Pigey to evolve into a Pigeotto. Wartortle learned Rapid Spin and BubbleBeam, while Pigeotto learned Wing Attack, and after intense training he learned Aerial Ace.

After nearly two weeks in Viridian Forest he noticed that it was thinning out and was about to exit when he ran into a trainer who called himself the dark warrior. He had two Pokémon, an Umbreon and a Absol both of whom were very strong and took out all of Nick's Pokémon without a problem. It took him hours before he finally got over his loss and after he let Nurse Joy heal all his Pokémon he went to Pewter Gym.

* * *

"I'm here for a gym battle, is Flint around?" Nick asked the receptionist. "yes sir" was all the receptionist answered before calling out Flint.

"Three-on-Three; Understand?" Flint asked cockily. "Yea I think I got it" Nick answered back. "I choose you Mankey!" Nick called out for his trusty fighting type. "Okay, Golem I choose you!"

**How will Nick do in his first gym battle? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon: The New Beginnings!**


	4. Gym Badge Mania!

_**I'm not really that great at Battles, so please bear with me.**_

New Beginnings

Gym Badge Mania

"Mankey use Karate Chop" Nick ordered "Dodge it Golem with dig" Forrest calmly answered

"Mankey jump up in the air, and come down with mega punch into the ground!"

When Mankey hit the ground, Golem came out of the ground and hit Mankey with a dig attack

"No Mankey! Get up please… We need to win…"

"Alight Golem use Rollout"

"Mankey get up and jump over Golem and use jump kick on him!"

As the two attacks collided and explosion occurred and both Golem and Mankey were unconscious in the middle of the battle field.

"Return" both trainers called out simultaneously.

"Go Pigeotto, it's your turn!"

"Onix lets win this"

"Pigeotto ascend and come down with a steel wing full speed!"

"Onix counter with Iron Tail"

"Quick Spin, and come around with Steel Wing once more!"

When Pigeotto landed the attack Onix cried out in pain and fell down to the ground in pain, and soon fell unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle Pigeotto wins this round" The announcer yell to both trainers.

"Ryperior, it is time to shine"

"Pigeotto use Steel Wing and Quick Attack combined"

"Catch it"

With that Pigeotto was caught without a problem, this was only a problem to Nick.

"Now use horn Drill!"

"Pigeotto is unable to battle, Ryperior wins"

"Go Wartortle, I need you now!"

"Use dig Ryperior"

"Wartortle use water gun into the hole quick!"

With that Ryperior blew out of the ground and landed next to Forrest unconscious.

* * *

"Here is the Boulder Badge" Forrest offered. Nick accepted and looked at the Badge while Forrest walked away. It was a really tough battle. Nick just had better strategy, well he wants to think that anyway.

* * *

"Route 3, The Road to Mount Moon" The sign post read to all who were traveling. Nick has been on his journey for three weeks now, and he has grown so much with his Pokémon, but every night he would have the same dream about a car going fast on the side of the mountain road, and then suddenly it hit the side rail and the dream went black. Nick had no idea why he was having those dreams, but he felt like they were unimportant at the time. Nick woke up later than usual around 9ish, but he got up and ate than went on his way. He should get to Mount Moon this evening, if everything went right.

* * *

"Here I am, Mount Moon." Nick gave out a gasp, he has been walking up hill for what felt like hours, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He would be putting his pride on the line. Nick's first encounter with a wild Geodude was not pleasant to say the least, he tripped over it, and He got attacked. If Wartortle wouldn't have come out of his PokeBall, then Nick would have been in trouble. On that day, in that moment he caught a Geodude.

* * *

After aimlessly walking around for hours he saw someone up ahead in a battle with silver hair, he looked to have the battle in his control as well, then it hit him; it was Steven. When the battle end Steven recalled his Pokémon, and Nick went over to go say Hello to him. He told Steven all about the gym battle and how Steel Wing helped him win one of the rounds. He also asked Steven why he was the there in the first place. Steven told him that he loved studying rocks, and Nick never questioned him again. When both Steven and Nick made it out of Mount Moon, Nick challenged Steven to a one-on-one battle. Nick choose Wartortle while Steven choose Arrgon. Let's say it wasn't the longest of battles. Steven won with a single ThunderPunch without letting his opponent get an attack in.

* * *

On the road to Cerulean City Nick battled countless trainers. Most of which he beat. He mainly used Spearow and Mankey since they didn't get much training beforehand. He also used Geodude in a couple of battles, but Geodude wasn't the best, but he won a lot of his battles. On this very route he say an Abra and automatically threw a PokeBall at, and actually caught it. To his surprise it came out of its PokeBall after the catch and evolved into a Kadabra. Kadabra much to his pleasure already knew ThunderPunch, Confusion, and Shadow Ball upon evolving. For the rest of the Route, Nick used Kadabra is most of his battles and winning easily.

Nick and his Pokémon were extremely tired, and need rest, but the map said he was at least three more hours outside of Cerulean. It was already 10:00 at night so he set up camp, and feel asleep. The next day he would get to Cerulean and rest his Pokémon up, and then train for the rest of the day.

**With Six Pokémon on his side, Nick is as confident as ever. Will he run into a rude wake-up call, or is the real confidence? Only time will tell.**


	5. Cerulean Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

New Beginnings

Cerulean Blues

After Nick left all his Pokemon at the PokeCenter, he went out to eat. He won upwards of 500 dollars in winnings after beating all of the trainers he faced on his way to Cerulean. The truth was he didn't have any good meals for three weeks, through Mount Moon at all.

* * *

As he was eating his food he thought about the dream he had every night when he went to sleep. He tired to get Kadabra to read his mind but he wasn't strong enough yet.

* * *

"Mom are we there yet?" the little boy asked as they were headed up the mountain in their car. "No, stop asking" the older man said. Nick guessed that the older man was the boys father. All of a sudden a car whipped around the end at high speeds causing the older man to jerk the wheel right causing the car to start rolling down the hill. The car came to a stop and both adults go out screaming a name the Nick could not make out. That is when the dream would cease.

* * *

"Hello, are you okay?" a female who looked to be around 24 asked Nick, who seemed to be startled at the random voice/ "um yes than.." Nick trailed off as he looked at the women who had short red hair and piercing green eyes, he instantly recognized her as Misty the gym leader. "I'm sorry but you're Misty right?" Nick asked while rubbing the back of his head. She nodded in response and sat down. "So are you okay? you looked like you were in deep thought. you were that way for 30 minutes." Misty asked. "Oh it was really that long? Damn, sorry for my language. But i was thinking of the dream i had for about three weeks now. Nick proceeded to tell Misty what the dream was about, and Misty was confused about how it ended so abruptly.

* * *

Misty and Nick sat in that booth for hours until Misty had to go. Nick walked alone heading towards the Pokemon Center when he heard a voice that sounded like Misty's. He quickly went to see what was happening as he turned the corner he saw Misty talking to a man who looked about the same age but slightly taller with a red hat on with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He heard that Misty was not happy with this man, and she tried to walk away, while the man was pleading his case as well as Pikachu trying to help him.

* * *

Nick decided to leave it alone so he walked back to the Pokemon center, when a man wearing black hit him with a bat, while he was dazing out, he saw Misty and the man fighting the man that wore black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. Who hit Nick? Why was Misty mad at the man? Find out next time on Pokemon: The New Beginngs**

**Nick's current Pokemon**

**Wartortle**

**Kadabra**

**Mankey**

**Pigeotto**

**Spearow**

**Geodude**


	6. Team What?

Pokemon: The New Beginnings

Team what now?

After what seemed like days Misty saw Nick moving around in his bed, the truth is that he was only out for maybe 15 hours at most, but it felt like forever.

"Hey, where am i? It seems like I have been out forever" Nick asked still dazed.

"Well that is because you were." Misty stated rather apathetically.

"You better stay still that Team ? Grunt did a number to you with that pole" Misty added.

"Team what?" Nick asked.

"You know Team ?" Misty asked with a confused look.

"Misty I can't understand you…"

"Hey Misty did I miss anything?" Ash asked as he was entering the room

"Oh hey Ash.." Misty said as he walked in.

"Are you gonna answer my question Mist?"

"Im still here?" Nick said to no one in particular.

"Oh yea sorry, Nick just woke up" Misty said politely

_Man does she seem nicer all of a sudden? _Nick thought to himself

"Oh well Nick I heard about you from Brock, He watched your battle against Flint."

"Flint? Brock? Oh yea Pewter that's right." Nick asked himself and stated.

"Yea that's pretty impressive if you caught Brock's eye in a battle. Hey how bout we have a one-on-one Pokemon Battle?" Ash asked Nick

"Um sure wh…" Nick was cut off by Misty

"NO Ash Ketchum do you not see that he still it hurt after that Team Rocket attack!?" Misty asked in a harsh tone.

"Team Rocket? How come nobody told me?" Nick asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I tried but you couldn't understand me huh Mister?" Misty spat coldly.

"Sorry" Nick said sheepishly.

Soon after Nick got better he and Ash had a Pokemon battle in the Cerulean City Gym. Ash choose Pikachu while Nick choose Kadabra.

"Kadabra I choose you!"

"Pikachu lets win this."

"Kadabra use focus punch now"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail."

Both attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield causing a massive explosion in the arena, the smoke quickly cleared and both Pokemon were still able to battle.

"Kadabra now use thunderpunch on the water"

"Kaaaadabbbra!" Kadabra exclaimed while hitting the water.

"Good now use Confusion to control it and send it towards Pikachu"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to counter it"

Both attacks again collided but pulled through and hit Pikachu dead on.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

"Pika.." Pikachu confirmed to Ash.

"Alright Pikachu use ElectroBall"

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Chu Pi" Pikachu exclaimed as he charged up and used his attack. It hit Kadabra head on and knocked him out.

"No Kadabra!" Nick called out to his wounded Pokemon. All and all Kadabra put up a good fight to a more experienced trainer and Pokemon.

"Good battle Nick, you'll be great someday." Ash congratulated him. Nick only nodded in response.

Ash later left that Night he had to get back to Sinnoh to finish his Sinnoh journey.

Misty let Nick use the gym to stay in for the next couple of days until he finally got completely healed up, he was still suffering from headaches from time to time.

"Goodmorning Misty, do you want me to cook breakfast?" Nick greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no I got it." Misty said while cooking. Misty insisted that she cooked so Nick didn't put too much of a strain on himself, but he felt fine honestly.

"So Misty when are we going to have our Pokemon battle? I need my second badge you know." Nick asked Misty

"Oh I was hoping that you could go to Bill's for me first"

"Um sure I guess, what for?"

Misty didn't say anything, so he just went after breakfast. There were tons of strong trainers north of Cerulean. The Nugget Bridge was the main attraction after beating five trainers in a row you would win a prize. Nick blew through the trainers only to find out the same Rocket grunt that knocked him previously was the one giving out the prize.

Nick used Wartortle and blasted him off so he didn't have to deal with any more of them. To his surprise he was hit again. This time he woke up to a slightly unpleasant room, more like jail cell. Immediately he tried to release a Pokémon of his only to find out he didn't have any! He yelled and yell until a Rocket guard told him to shut up.

Soon a guard told him to follow him to the boss's office. The boss had long red hair and went by the name of Silver. He wanted Nick to join him and become one of the Admins. Nick declined almost as soon as Silver got the words completely out of his mouth.

Silver was about to hit him when a huge blast through the wall stopped everyone in the room. It was Misty! Misty rescued Nick and took him back to Cerulean and keep him under safe guard for a few weeks. He turned 11 four weeks previously and was supposed to be head towards Celedon City for his fourth badge but Team Rocket keep him hostage for a week before Misty got there to save the day. Of course they had to go get his Pokemon first out of being held hostage.

_"Misty i need my Pokemon" Nick said as Misty tried to get them out of the building._

_"Fine, Nick lets go your Pokemon."_

_Neither of them said anything as they were looking for the Pokemon. They came up to a room called the Pokemon room, they both figured that it would be the place, but after four rooms they finally found them. It was a real relief to have found them._

"So Misty, when are we going to battle for my badge?" Nick asked for the tenth time that day.

"Never if you keep asking!"

"Well damn, i just wanted my badge..."

"You know, if i battle you and you win and then you leave, what happens if Team Rocket gets you again?"

"Fine, but im going out for awile."  
Nick left and comenced walking out towards Bills mansion to find out anything he can from the Pokemon Professer. After battling a lot of trainers his Pokemon gained a lot of experience including Geodude who evolved into a Gravaler. Bill, much to his surprise, gave him a Eevee to keep. He switched out Graveler for Eevee. When he got back to the gym Misty finally gave him his Gym Battle.

**Nick's Pokemon**

**Wartortle:**

_Water Gun_

_Rapid Spin_

_Metal Claw _

_Mega Punch_

**Pigeotto:**

_Aerial Ace_

_Steel Wing_

_Wing Attack_

_Quick Attack_

**Eevee:**

_Tackle_

_Quick Attack_

_Dig_

**Kadabra:**

_Thunder Punch_

_Confusion_

_Psybeam_

_Shadow Ball_

**Mankey:**

_Mega Punch_

_Karate Chop_

_Low Kick_

_Rock Tomb_

**How will the Battle for the Second Badge be? Only way to find out! Pokemon: The New Beginnings**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of the Badge!

**This one is on the Battle between Misty and Nicholas. Two on two.**

**Pokémon: The New Beginnings**

**Battle for the Badge!**

Nicholas was up early getting ready for his battle; he was far more than just pumped up. Nick was told by Daisy that Misty likes to do two on two battles so he was training Kadabra and Wartortle for this battle. Kadabra has proved to be a very good battler latley and Nick felt like he should see how he does in the Big Arena.

"Hey Misty, how are you?" Nick asked as he walked in the commens area.

"Im great," Misty said blankly

"Um okay," Nick didnt want to push the subject to far.

When Misty and Nick went to the arena they were surprised that Daisy wanted to be the judge.

"Daisy, why do you want to judge?" Misty asked coldy.

"Because, like this trainer like has the talent that your boyfriend like has." Daisy answered back

"Ash is not my boyfriend!" Misty practically yelled

"If he wasnt then how did you like know i was like talking about him?'

"She has a point," Nick added in.

"shut up!" Misty yelled.

"Okay this battle is a two-on-two battle no time limit," Daisy said changing the subject to the upcoming battle.

"Wartortle i choose you!"

"Starme, go,"

"Wartortle use water gun,"

"Starme hydro pump"

The two attacks collieded at midfield and lets say Wartortle's watergun was no match for Starme's Hydro Pump. Wartortle was knocked into the pool but quickly got back out. Wartorle was a little shocked that the water type move did that much damage to him, since he is a water type himself. "Wartortle use Ice Punch!" Nick commanded. He had no other choice. The move was so quick neither Misty nor Starmie could react resulting in Starmie fainting."Good job but it wont be easy this time, go Gyarados," Misty called out. "use Dragon Breath!" This gave Nick little time and thus also resulting in a loss for him and Wartortle.

"Go Kadabra" Nick said as he enlarged the Pokeball and threw it out onto the field. "Use ThunderPunch!" ThunderPunch made quick work of Gyarados even though he dodged it a couple times.

"That was a good battle Nick, i hope to see you go far in the future," Misty said as she handed Nick his new Cascade Badge. "Thanks Misty, I will try my best" Nick finally said after he was finished admiring his new badge.

Nick has been on his journey for little over a month and a half, and he already has 2 badges! At this rate he would have all the neccesary badges and have a little over three months to train for the Indigo Leauge! As he was walking East out of Cerulean City towards the old run down Power Plant he was stopped by none other then Steven again! "Nick, How are you doing?" Steven asked politly. "Well i just won my second badge yesterday," Nick replied. The Hoenn champ asked Nick to go to the Power Plant to help him and some Lance person with Team Rocket, who have been seen around there. He really did not want to deal with them so soon after finally being able to leave Cerulean... Oh well..


	8. Power Plant and Legendary Mash-up

**Here we are. My next chapter. It's kinda like a movie type deal. But i have it out the way and now i can focus on the characters dreams now.**

Pokémon: New Beginnings

Kanto

Trouble at the Power Plant!

"So Steven what do you need with me here?" Nick asked Steven as they were walking down the path for the Power Plant. While all this was going on the red-head dragon tamer was silently walking along the water's edge obviously thinking about what was going to occur at the Power Plant, they have already seen large quantities of electric bolts going off near the shut down plant.

Steven was snapped out of his daze as the young man asked this question. He didn't really know why it just felt right to have the young man with him."Well im not sure," The white-haired trainer answered back immediately getting an anime style fall over in return. Steven was the only one who was not surprised by this answer but he was the one to answer it. In truth Lance was also wondering the same thing, but choose not to judge the Hoenn champion's judgement skills.

Not long after all this the entire group fell into a silence meet by a large roar sounding like it came from a large bird with electricity crackling shortly afterwards. The trio was instantly trust from their thoughts on the scene as a huge yellow bird flew out of the building after an explosion happened. quickly Nick opened up his Pokedex which he rarely used to find the large beast:

_Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flappage of its wings can create lightning. _

Nick was surprised he was in the presence of such a Powerful Pokémon, he was ecstatic to say the least. In a moment he released his Kadabra and began running into the Power Plant to catch a real electric Pokémon to combat the giant bird Pokémon causing mayhem overhead, he already sent back geodude so he only had five Pokémon on him, so he could catch any Pokémon he wanted. The first one he ran across was a Electabuzz!

"Ready Kadabra?" to this question Kadabra nodded as he awaited his command. Okay use ThunderPunch!" To which his Pokémon raced across the small room towards the Thunderbolt Pokémon, but was quickly dodged and countered with a ThunderPunch causing Kadabra to stumble over in pain. "Use Confusion!" His Pokémon's eyes grew a faint blue color as Electabuzz was picked up "Now throw it!" Doing as it was told the psychic type launched the Electric Pokémon across the room giving Nick a chance to catch the Pokemon. "Go Pokeball!" As the ball flew though the air, and hit Electabuzz, all while getting sucked into the red and white spear Nick waited patiently. The ball rocked back and forth till it came to a stop signaling a catch.

Upon picking up the Pokeball; Nick released his latest capture to brief him of the new details as about what was about to happen. Quickly did Nick notice that Electabuzz was of the more proud type of Pokémon. Running back outside after catching electabuzz he noticed the two champions having a hard type keep Zapdos calm. Nick then noticed the collar latched on the bird Pokémon. "Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on the collar go!" Nick commanded out loud to the electric type. Right as the Thunderbolt was about to hit the collar something like a force field appeared in front of the collar making it impossible to hit. Nick had to think on his feet, not only was this going to be a challenge, but harder now.

Steven and Lance also were trying to free the giant bird of the collar with Metagross, and Dragonite respectively. Every attempt failed. Nick saw that a Team Rocket grunt was the one controlling the collar, he almost forgot that Team Rocket was the main reason they were here in the first place.

Trying to be sneaky, Nick entered into the Power Plant to look for a staircase. It was light inside because of all the electric Pokémon inside of the abandoned building. As he was arising out of the building at the top he saw the two grunts and Zapdos shooting of bolts of electricity until he saw an Ice Beam and Flamethrower collide with the force field and blow through it with ease blowing up the collar and infuriate the Electric bird in the process. After looking up the two bird Pokémon he found them out to be Motlres and Articuno. He was confused as why they were fighting.

Steven, Lance, and Nick all ordered their Pokémon to attack the three fighting birds. Much to no avail. Until an unknown force calmed them and they all flew off into the sky with the "force" disappearing. What the "force" was or is, was completely unknown to the trio.

"Well, Nick thanks for the help out there. We really needed it," Steven said as he offered a handshake. "I'm just glad i could help, I did catch an Electabuzz like i wanted so thank you," Nick said while accepting the handshake.

As Nick got back to Cerulean, it has been several days since he been in a bed. The Pokémon Center was the ideal spot for him to go to sleep. Since he left with Steven he hadn't had any of the dreams, but now was a different story...


End file.
